Diskuse s uživatelem:Auditius
Pridaj sa! Nazdar Auditius! Vieš, všimol som si z akým záujmom tu pracuješ avšak určite ma pochopíš keď ti poviem, že tu tvoja práca vychádza tak trochu navniveč. Čo takto pridať sa ku mne (a ďalším) na witcher.wikia.com (eng. verzii wiki o Zaklínačovi)? Napriek svojej rozmanitosti tam je toho ešte veľa na úpravu/ vylepšenie/ dodanie atď. a som si istý že by si sa nám tam hodil ;) Daj mi keď tak vedieť svoje stanovisko. Juraj103 (diskuse) 4. 4. 2017, 14:18 (UTC) (admin tam kde ta pozývam) Odpověď Ahoj Juraj103, Nejprve se omlouvám, že reaguji trochu se zpožděním, ale měl jsem teď nabitější týden. Nabídka je to rozhodně lákavá. Svět Zaklínače mám velice rád a práce na WIKI mě baví. Nicméně se obávám, že moje znalosti anglického jazyka nejsou na takové úrovni, abych byl schopen napsat kloudný článek, příspěvek nebo popis. Takže si myslím, že bych pro vás příliš velkým přínosem nebyl. S nástroji zde na WIKI se postupně seznamuji. Zjišťuji, jak fungují a stále ještě asi hledám nějaký ten styl jakým o postavách psát. Rád bych dokončil článek o Radovidovi V. který už mám poměrně dlouho rozdělaný… Třeba se občas někdo najde, kdo sem anonymně zabrouzdá a přečte si pár informací. Sem tam sem někdo anonymně přispěl nebo nějakou dobu i přispíval pod nějakým účtem. Každopádně je škoda, že z Adminů asi už nikdo aktivní není a není tak možné upravit nějaké části této WIKI. Auditius (diskuse) 7. 4. 2017, 13:22 (UTC) Odpoveď na odpoveď No a čo takto pridávať screenshoty a renderi? Na tie není potrebna angličtina a určite by sa hodili :) Juraj103 (diskuse) 10. 4. 2017, 14:55 (UTC) Odpověď 3# To by šlo, ale koneckoncům WIKI jsou taknějak nevzájem propojené, ne? Takže screeny, render nebo cokoliv jiného za soubor je možné použit i na AJ WIKI aniž by se to muselo znovu nahrávat, nemám pravdu? Tímpádem když je přidám zde tak je můžete použít i na AJ WIKI... Pokud to tedy funguje tak jak si myslím :) Auditius (diskuse) 10. 4. 2017, 15:08 (UTC) Odpoved 4 Bohužiaľ to nie je uplne tak. WIKI musí byť prepojená a táto s AJ nie je. Neviem ako to funguje keďže PL WIKI a AJ prepojené sú, avšak na používanie tvojich obrazkov by ich bolo treba najprv nahodiť k nám, a keď už by si to spravil tak by si ich aj vedel dať do infoboxov si myslím. Snažím sa tým povedať že tvoje rendery (Tomiri, Elsi...) sú lepšie než súčasne infobox-screeny. Juraj103 (diskuse) 10. 4. 2017, 15:18 (UTC) Odpověď #5 Aha. Já jsem myslel, že to jde. Dokončím tady Tomiru a pak vám to tam v infoboxech vyměním ;) Auditius (diskuse) 10. 4. 2017, 15:32 (UTC) Odpoved 6 Díky moc! A prosím ťa, vždy keď tam pridáš obrazok tak ho nezabudni dať do kategorie. Keď ide o postavu tak: The Witcher 3 images — Characters. Odpověď #7 Aha... To se omlouvám. Pro příště si to budu pamatovat. Já jsem teď ani nevěděl, že to kategorizování funguje i u obrázků. Pokud by jsi chtěl ještě nějaké obrázky v infoboxu vyměnit tak mi akorát napiš jména článků a já to v brzké době klidně udělám. Auditius (diskuse) 10. 4. 2017, 15:59 (UTC) Future Čest! At first - sorry I'm writing in english, I can't český. If you want I can use polish. I saw that a couple months ago you wrote to RogerTheGrey, but he didn't reply. He is unactive. If you want to make this site great again you have to adopt this wiki. I'm an admin on polish Wiedźmin Wiki so I can help you with it. Ruttou (dyskusja) 5. 5. 2018, 16:18 (UTC) P.S. I hope you will see this message. If yes - you can reply in český ;) Odpověď #8 Zdravím, rád bych pokračoval v úpravě, přidávání a rozširování článků o světě zaklínače. Momentálně maturuji, ale v průběhu června se do toho hodlám opět opřít a dokončit rozdělané články a pustit se do dalších. Ale myslím si, že některé rozsáhlejší úpravy potřebují zásah administrátora. Každopádně jakoukoliv pomoc rád úvítám :) Auditius (diskuse) 9. 5. 2018, 20:29 (UTC) :Sounds good! Tomorrow I'm going to adopt this Wiki, I'll give it a modern look (everything is ready). When you will be ready to edit just get back to me. Ruttou (diskuse) 10. 5. 2018, 12:47 (UTC) Šablon I've created a new template for characters. I don't know if I gave it a good name but you can use it, I think it's better than the old ones. Ruttou (diskuse) 11. 5. 2018, 12:08 (UTC) : And I have written here to adopt Wiki :P Ruttou (diskuse) 11. 5. 2018, 12:11 (UTC) Super. Budu jí používat a u stávajících charakterů ji vyměním. Přidělal jsem pár nových obrázků pro postavy (konkrétně Syannu, Vivienne, Brana) a postupně budu přidávat další. Auditius (diskuse) 11. 5. 2018, 12:40 (UTC) : We are sharing obrazy with the English Witcher Wiki, so you can use their images without adding it here (the names of photos are the same like there), so you can just write their names like that: * Soubor:(name of photo on eng. wiki).jpg :or in gallery * (name of photo on eng. wiki).jpg :Less work! ::I've repaired this šablon. If there are any bad templates (or something is needed) just tell me. Ruttou (diskuse) 13. 5. 2018, 12:59 (UTC) P.S. Still waiting for answer to my adoption request. Hope everytning will be oK :: :: ::Super. Pevně věřím, že to dopadne dobře a adoptování wiki proběhne bezproblémů. ::Auditius (diskuse) 13. 5. 2018, 17:39 (UTC) We have to detele all because that how it looks like when the window is small: thumb|left Ruttou (diskuse) 14. 5. 2018, 16:19 (UTC) : OK. U mě to na velkém monitoru právě vypadalo lépe než s normálním formátováním kdy ten text leze všude možně. Neuvědomil jsem si, že by mohl být problém u malých monitorů. Vzhledem k tomu, že na úvodní stránce je použito stejné formátování. Admin I've adopted Zaklínač Wiki! Today I will repair it. Also congratulations, you are a new admin here! Ruttou (diskuse) 15. 5. 2018, 07:58 (UTC) Díky! Snad se nám povede společnými silami oživit tuto wiki. Auditius (diskuse) 15. 5. 2018, 08:32 (UTC)